The Maximum Life of the American Teenager
by dreamerunknown
Summary: They are regular teenagers, facing the daily problems and milestones of the average young adult. But what is there that the great Max cannot defeat? Rated M for reasons your dirty minds may come up with. Aside from the romance and the humor, this story will have its own little dash of angst, so heads up.
1. I Hate Butter on Sandwiches

**Hello Fanfictioners! I honestly just felt like writing. I haven't written in a while, so you telling me if I should continue with this or not will be a big help! I prefer honesty over flattery…but compliments never hurt anybody. Wink wink…okay, awkwardness aside, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

_SLAM._

Everyone within hearing distance could tell a certain gal was not in a good mood.  
"What's up with you?"  
The upset girl turned to the familiar voice and glared a deathly glare.

"I…forgot my lunch," Maximum Ride stomped off, books in hand and Nudge following right behind.

"OH, THAT'S NO PROBLEM! We can share. Well, if you like butter on your sandwiches. I'm not sure if you like butter on your sandwiches. I've only seen you put mayo on your sandwiches. I personally prefer butter, but since I know you put butter on your toast, I know you don't HATE butter, but-"

Max stopped and grabbed the girl by her shoulder, "Nudge. Enough with the condiments."

They continued their walk down to the end of the hall where they would eventually split to their own class.

Before they parted ways, Max said one more thing,

"I hate butter on sandwiches."

* * *

As Maximum dragged her feet across the floor of her first period class, she noticed a certain boy sitting on the desk of her seat.

"What's with the face?" A certain blonde asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Dylan." Max glowered as she sat down, only being able to see Dylan's shirt ahead of her. "I don't think I can take notes like this."

"I'll move out of your way then, sweet cheeks."

Max rolled her eyes at the annoying pet name. "My cheeks are not sweet."

"I won't know till you let me have a taste," he winked as he hopped off her desk and went to his own desk across the room.

Max made a choking sound and she didn't have to see his face to know Fang was laughing silently in the seat straight in front of her. And she smiled at the thought of Fang's silent chuckle.

* * *

**I know, it's kind of short, but it's only the first chapter, trying to get started. Review with your thoughts and tell me what you might want to see happen. I have a plot in my mind already, more or less, but if your idea fits in with the story, I will make sure to deliver!**  
**I will probably get started on the second chapter after publishing this one, etc etc, and if I haven't posted chapter two by tonight, I'll probably have it done and added by tomorrow!**  
**-Jess**


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Hello again! No need for much writing, it's only the second chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you think so far!

I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Max plopped down on the couch right when the phone started ringing, and she muttered "bitch" as she stood up once more to answer it.

Her mood instantaneously changed as she read the caller ID.

She pressed the answer button, "Hello?"

"Hey, Max, are you up to anything later? Me and Ig are going to play some Xbox at my place."

Max smiled, "I'll be there at six."

"Alright, see you then."

She hung up and took a big bite of her sandwich as she plopped back down on the couch to watch Animal Cops until the clock read 6:00 PM.

* * *

Fang stood up when he heard a knock on the door. No need to look in the peephole to know who it was. She was right on time, and he also knows exactly what her knock sounds like. He opened the door.

"Ready for some ass whoopin'?"

"Not yet. Iggy's not here." He gave a small smile, "Plus,"

He stepped close to her and bent to whisper in her ear, "you're going to be the one getting her ass whooped."

Her face still turned slightly red, 'Stupid Max,' she thought to herself, 'what on earth did you think he was going to do?'

"I'm hungry," she said. And with that she turned to the kitchen on the Search for Snacks.

* * *

It was about ten o'clock when Max felt her eyelids become heavier and her muscles more of a hassle to move. She let a loud yawn disturb the two boys in their gaming.

"So, we get the hint that you might be a bit tired," Iggy let out sarcastically.

Max glared at him, feeling too tired to move her leg to kick him in the head.

"Go crash on my bed," Fang offered, not taking his off the screen.

"PJ's?"

"Same place as you left them last time."

Max smiled as she got up, ruffled both of the guys' hair, and took her time to walk to Fang's bedroom and change into the pajamas she left in his place for nights like these.

She looked at all the familiar things in his room. The walls painted the darkest blue you'd lay eyes on, a dark light nailed right above the head of the bed, the poster of Aerosmith she had gotten him for his last birthday, and the all-black bed comforter and sheet set she had gotten him the birthday before that. Speaking of birthdays, his was coming up again next month. The big "18."

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at each object around her, at how it perfectly represented a part of Fang.

Fang had been an emancipated minor. His parents were never truly there for them, always worrying about themselves, forgetting there was an extra mouth to feed. That being said, Fang had taught himself everything he knows, he learned how to take care of himself, and that's how he's doing well now. He was doing pretty great for a seventeen year old, if you ask anyone. But of course, it hadn't been easy on him. Fang is as strong as they come, but when your parents would rather be shooting heroine than see their own son perform and win in the talent show…that shit gets to you. By the age of fourteen, Fang had a job and enough money saved to put towards a down payment and a few month's rent for an apartment. By fifteen, the emancipation came through and he was free.

That's when Max came into play. Maximum did not have such a smooth childhood as well. She had been taken away from her parents at the age of four for reasons still unknown to her. She was put in a foster home, which she could remember wasn't bad at all. They were all nice to her and treated her pretty well. When she was six, a couple decided it was her that they wanted to take home with them. That's when hell broke loose on her. For the first couple of months they were pretty average, she could remember that much. But after a while, things morphed into something she didn't want to be a part of. They were total addicts, and they would abuse her, especially when they were drunk or high. It went on for years. When she was fourteen, she had stormed out of the house, scared, fresh scratches bleeding on her face. She didn't know where she was going, she was just following the sidewalk. She could follow it off an edge and she wouldn't have noticed. All of a sudden, she bumped into someone. She gasped and tried to walk around the beautiful stranger. But with seeing her in that condition, Fang did not let the girl out of his sight. A few hours after the meeting, they were two peas in a pod. She grimaced at the thought of going home, and that was the first night she had taken refuge in his apartment. She had lost count by now, it was just so…normal. She got used to the comfort his place brought her, and she was happy.

A knock on the bedroom door brought her out of her trance of Memory Lane.

"Who is it?" she joked.

Fang opened the door and collapsed on the bed.

"Who knew pressing buttons could be so tiring," she laughed and poked his side.

"Oh, you're hilarious," he commented sarcastically.

She smiled and laid next to him. They had been through a lot together in the past almost-three years. She didn't know what would be of her if it wasn't for him, and she didn't want to know either. Fang's face was the last thing she saw before drifting into the calmest sleep she's had in a while.

* * *

Weeeeee, hoped you liked it. It's not a long chapter either. But it explains a lot about Max and Fang, stuff you'll probably need to know for later on, hint hint.

Well, if you liked it, review; If you didn't like it, review. Just TELL ME SOMETHING. Next chapter will HOPEFULLY BE DONE BY TODAY, since I have no life. A high school graduate with nothing to do at all. How great does that sound?

-Jess


	3. She's Just Not That Into You

Greetings once more! I want to finish this chapter and have it up fairly quickly, but I want it to be awesome too. HashtagTheStruggle.

I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Fang and Max drove to school in silence. She didn't mind the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable like it would be with most people.

But sometimes, she would rather have a conversation with him.

"So," he said, as if he read her mind, "how'd you sleep, princess?"

"Like royalty."

"Sarcastic bitch," he smiled at her for a second, then kept paying attention to the road.

"Unappreciative asshole," she muttered as they pulled into his parking spot, trying to hide her own smile.

* * *

They walked side by side into first period. Deja Vu hit her as she looked to her seat.

She groaned as she approached him, trying to make her annoyance obvious.

"What do you want, Dylan?"

"Oh, you're so sweet to me, babe," he crooned.

If eyes and thoughts could kill, Fang would have way past murdered Dylan.

Max took it to the next level, saying what she thought out loud.

"Call me that one more time, it will be the last word to ever speak."

Dylan just smirked, taking her threat a little too lightly.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to Homecoming with me, Maxie."

Maximum gritted her teeth, "Never call me that."

"So, is that a yes?" He looked her up and down and smiled.

"NO," she spoke a bit louder, "now go to your own damn desk."

The blonde guy looked annoyed and disappointed at the same time.

Dylan was always chasing her, ever since they met. Max did have to admit she felt kind of bad continually rejecting the pervert, but why didn't he get the hint? She's just not that into him.

Max shook it off and sat down, semi-prepared for class.

* * *

Nudge noticed something was up with her friend during lunch.

"Hey, is something the matter?" the girl pouted at her friend.

Max thought for a second, contemplating whether or not this was something important enough to ask advice about.

She was careful for Fang not to hear her from the other side of the cafeteria table. "Nudge, what do you do when a guy likes you, but you repeatedly show him you're not interested."

"This certain guy hasn't gotten the hint?"

Max shrugged, "I'm pretty sure he knows I don't like him, but he refuses to recognize that."

"So, he's kind of on a relentless pursuit, but you want him to stop?"

Max nodded at her friend.

"Well, one possible thing you could do…" Nudge muttered the rest of her sentence.

Max glared, "What is it Nudge? What can I do?"

"Weeeell," Nudge looked around, trying to change the subject quickly.

But without any luck. "Nudge, just tell me."

Nudge sighed and looked at Max, "Well, you can try to show him you're not into him."

Max rolled her eyes, "Been there, done-"

"By pretending to be with somebody else."

Max froze. She never thought of that. It certainly wasn't something Max would come up with, or necessarily do, but she had to say, it sounded like a pretty foolproof idea. She swallowed, "Alright, WHO would I PRETEND to be with then?"

Nudge gave it some thought, but obviously couldn't come up with anybody at the moment, but she gave Max a smile and wink, "Don't worry, I'll have a guy for you in no time."

'Oh dear,' Max thought to herself, a tad afraid, 'Nudge the Matchmaker is open for business.'

Max smiled to her friend though. Nudge may be a chatterbox, but she is a good friend that always tries to give the best advice. Max was glad she had a friend like her.

* * *

Ugh, another short chapter! I hate this as much as you do, but some encouragement wouldn't hurt. Hint wink wink.

Anyways...awkwardness aside once again; Liked it? Review! Didn't like it? Review! Tell me what you think so far!

And to IAmABookNerdAndI'mPROUDOFIT; Do not worry, Dylan has something in store for him ahead. Insert evil laugh.

Next chapter shall be up soon! :)

-Jess


	4. His Angel

**I am obsessed with eBay. I want all these things, but alas, I barely have any money, and no job. I need a job, so I can get these things.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Max kept giving Nudge's advice a lot of thought. She was a bit worried. Max hadn't ever had a boyfriend, much less a fake one! What was she going to do?

"Hey," Fang snapped her out of her thoughts, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," she kept clicking the channel button, barely seeing what was on on each one, but knowing it sucked.

"Max."

She sighed and looked at her best friend, "It's really nothing."

Fang just stared at her, knowing she would most likely crack and tell him.

"I'm not going to crack and just tell you," she glared at him.

"Oh, really?" he asked, as if already knowing what was going to happen.

'Shit…'

The girl groaned loudly, "Fine.

I told Nudge about how Dylan just doesn't get the hint that I'm not into him, and asked her what I should do. She said the best thing I could probably do is pretend to be with someone else. But I've never had a boyfriend before, so how will I even be able to pretend? And what if the guy she sets up to be my pretend boyfriend is a total douche, just like him? I just…don't know what to do," she sighed.

Fang frowned. He took the remote controller from her hand, putting it down elsewhere, "C'mere," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She relaxed instantly and rested her head on his shoulder, "What can I do, Fang? I just don't want him to keep bugging me out. I feel bad always having to be mean to him, but yet he still doesn't understand."

"I know," he whispered.

"And I really don't want to pretend to be in a relationship with some random guy. I really take stuff like that seriously." She let her arms loop around his waist.

"I know," he repeated.

"I just want to wait for that one special guy, not be set up with a loser and be in a make believe relationship I do not want to be in just to get another loser to leave me alone."

Fang combed through Max's hair with his fingers, "I know, Max. Maybe we can figure out something else."

"I hope so…"

After several long moments, Max's breathing was slow and steady, just like when she's asleep. Fang couldn't see her face since it was buried in his shirt.

"Max?" he whispered softly.

No movement from her whatsoever. He smiled down at her. His angel.

_There had been several times where Fang didn't want to stick around; he hadn't wanted to live anymore. A year after they first met, Max had come over to surprise Fang with a new video game he had mentioned to her once or twice. She knew it was his day off from work, and he would be home by now. She set down the bag with the game inside and the extra key he gave her, just in case, on the counter. No Fang in the kitchen. No Fang in the living room. No Fang in his bedroom. The last place possible was the bathroom. She knocked on the door, but she heard nothing. She turned the knob slowly, wanting him to be in there, but okay. But if he had been okay, why was there no communication. As soon as she peeked inside, her heart dropped in an instant. She had found Fang. He was on the floor, his legs to his chest with his head resting on his knees. There was a razor next to him, covered in blood, the same blood that was oozing out of his arms in an amount that scared the life out of Maximum. Tears ran down her face, wasting no time to hit the floor. Everything was a blur then. She fell to her knees and crawled to him, wanting to touch him, to see if this was real. She got blood on her fingertips. She sobbed as she whispered his name. He pulled his head up to look at her. "Max," he breathed. He had blood on his cheeks and some on his forehead and chin, but not from being cut on his face. The face that never stopped fascinating the girl in front of him. She could now see a knife in his hand, one of the knives from the set in the kitchen, and it was one of the bigger ones. She sobbed, not caring one bit how she might look to him. "Fang," she breathed, "what were you going to do?" Another sob escaped her. He sat there, looking half dazed and half amazed. Did she really care? He didn't have to ask that question; one look at her sent his heart in tears. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought to himself, 'why did you make her cry?' He looked down at himself. He was a bloody mess with a knife the size of his head in his hand. He quickly dropped the cutting-virgin blade next to the bloody promiscuous razor and without giving it a second thought, he threw his arms around the sobbing, breathless girl, and let silent tears stream down his face. He held her close, but never as tight as she was holding him. He could have sworn, she would squeeze his heart out of his mouth. She felt him giving her kisses on the top of her head, letting his tears fall into her hair, knowing she couldn't care less. He smiled. If she had come in a minute later… She saved his life, and she would never know how much she meant to him. She was the reason he decided to live. She was his angel that saved him._

He snapped out of his flashback when she shifted in his arms a little.

He silently scooped her up in his arms and took her to his bed, moving the comforter and sheets before setting her down to tuck her in. He smiled down at her. He doesn't know what would be of him if she hadn't run into him that first day he met her.

He kissed her on her forehead and went to lay on the other side of the bed, her sleeping face being the last thing he saw before he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow, no doubt!**

**Not a lengthy chapter, but you see more of a raw side to Fang, which me gusta.~**

**Hope you liked it; Review! :)**

**-Jess**


End file.
